This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project involves the characterization of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) in hESCs and hiPSCs. Changes in the profile of GAGs will be determined as cells differentiate to mesoderm and endoderm lineages. The Dalton lab will provide cells and will perform quality control. Cells will be shipped to the Linhardt laboratory in New York for GAG analysis.